Time Capsule
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Memendam rasa kekecewaan hampir 20 tahun lamanya. Ketidakpastian dan kehilangan. Ketika seseorang yang kau cintai memberikan harapan palsu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura, membuat pesawat waktu 'Time Capsule' untuk pergi ke masa lalu. Mencari tau apa penyebab Sasuke tak datang memenuhi janjinya saat itu. Special Gift for Berliana #autumnsasusaku2017


Brakkk

Suara dentuman pintu yang di buka paksa mengganggu aktivitas ku. Sontak aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aku memicingkan mata seraya mengerutkan dahi heran melihat Ino sahabat baikku itu datang dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut melihat penampilanku saat ini. Dia menghampiri sedikit berlari ke arahku.

"Sakura kau yakin mau mencobanya sendiri? Ini terlalu beresiko bodoh! Kita bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukannya!" dengan nada sedikit marah Ino bicara padaku, menarik lenganku untuk menjauh dari benda bulat di depanku ini.

Sreet... aku menghempaskan pegangannya, tanpa menghiraukan dirinya, aku mulai mengganti pakaian yang sudah kusiapkan sejak kemarin.

"Kau yang paling paham tentang aku bukan? Aku sampai mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku untuk membuat benda ini."

Manik emeraldku tak berpaling dari benda bulat berbentuk kapsul dengan ukuran besar yang hanya bisa di tumpangi satu orang di dalamnya itu dengan perasaan yang kacau. Antara senang dan takut.

Senang akhirnya aku berhasil membuat benda bulat berbentuk kapsul yang ku sebut dengan ' _Time Capsule'_ , benda yang akan membawaku kembali ke masa lalu. Namun yang membuatku takut adalah tentang keberhasilan nya yang belum bisa ku prediksi sama sekali. Yang kuyakini keberhasilan nya hanya 5%. Yah bisa di bilang aku terlalu nekat, karena itu Ino tidak menyarankanku untuk mengujicoba nya sendiri.

Ino memijit keningnya pelan, "kau memang keras kepala, Sakura." Ujarnya seraya menghela nafas frustasi.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu mulai menaiki 'Time capsule' buatanku itu. Ino menghampiriku lalu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arahku.

"Kudoakan semoga berhasil." Ujarnya parau, dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyambut kepalan tangannya, " _Arigatou_ ,"

Blamm... aku menutup pintu, kini emeraldku mulai fokus pada tombol-tombol kecil yang berada di hadapanku, jariku dengan lincah menari-nari di atasnya.

Ssshhhhh... perlahan cahaya putih terpendar di depan pandanganku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menautkan tangan berdoa dalam hati.

Semoga kali ini berhasil, 'tunggu aku Sasuke-kun'

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani Yuya

Judul : Time capsule

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Hurt/Confort.

One Shoot

 _special fiction for Berliana_

Dddrrtttttt... wuushhhh... terjadi goncangan hebat dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Cahaya putih yang menyelimuti pandanganku tadi, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

Srreet... aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari capsule dan mulai menyusuri jalan. Cahaya matahari terik yang menyilaukan masuk menusuk penglihatanku. Senyum merekah di bibirku saatku mengedarkan mataku ke sekeliling tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Emeraldku terpaku pada sosok seorang pemuda memakai seragam SMA dan membawa sebuah tongkat wisuda dengan rambut khas pantat ayamnya sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah,ia seperti orang linglung yang sedang mencari seseorang. Deg... Aku tersentak kaget, saat tak sengaja mata kami berdua bertemu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memicingkan matanya tajam ke arahku.

"Sakura," emeraldku melebar ketika mendengar ia menyebut namaku. Beberapa detik mata kami saling beradu pandang. Ketika ia ingin melangkah ke arahku.

Brukk...

"Sasuke-kun... _Omedetou_ ~ hehehhe...akhirnya kita lulus juga,"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya memeluknya dari belakang. Tak sengaja aku tersenyum kecil, melihat keakraban mereka.

"Bodoh, darimana saja kau? Sejak tadi aku mencarimu tau!!"

Aku mulai menjauh dan pergi dari sana. Perasaan bahagia menyelubungi seluruh hatiku. Kami-sama terimakasih, akhirnya kau telah mengabulkan permohonan ku. Kerja keras ku selama ini tidak lah sia-sia. Selamat Sakura, kau berhasil menjelajahi waktu dan kembali ke sini.

"Kembali ke diriku 20 tahun yang lalu..."

Namaku Haruno Sakura, usia 38 tahun. Kini aku kembali ke masa lalu saat menjelang kelulusan masa-masa SMA ku, tentu dengan 'Time Capsule' buatanku, demi datangnya hari ini, aku hampir menghabiskan separuh usiaku hanya untuk melakukan penelitian ' _Time Capsule_ ' ini.

Kalian tau kenapa aku melakukan semua ini? Ya, karena aku ingin tau, kenapa keberadaan Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang sejak saat itu, di saat hari kelulusan sekolah. Ya... Tepatnya hari ini.

# **Flashback on** #

Hari itu tepat jam 8 sore setelah acara kelulusan kami selesai, Sasuke memintaku untuk menunggunya di belakang sekolah.

"Sakura... Setelah ini tunggu aku di Taman dekat osaka castle, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Sasuke menghampiriku dan membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan sekarang saja?" jawabku frontal, seraya menaikkan alisku heran.

"Ssssttt!" Sasuke langsung menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya, "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mengatakan di depan banyak orang, mereka semua pasti akan mengacau, pokoknya tunggu aku sampai aku datang. Mengerti!" ujarnya dengan manik wajah yang serius.

"Baiklah," jawabku seraya menganggukkan kepala. Wajahku merona merah saat manik emeraldku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Onyxnya. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik kepadaku,"Jya, sampai nanti Sakura," cup... Bluushh... Wajahku merah padam seperti tomat kesukaannya ketika ia mengecup sekilas jidat lebarku.

Perbuatannya sangat cepat sehingga seluruh siswa yang ada di sini tak melihat perbuatannya tadi. Kalau saja Naruto melihatnya, pasti seluruh siswa di sini akan gaduh dan meledek kami habis -habisan.

Setelah acara selesai, aku datang ke tempat yang kami janjikan. Taman yang selalu aku lewati dengannya sepulang sekolah tak jauh dari Osaka castle. Namun selama 5 jam aku menunggu ia tak pernah datang memenuhi janjinya.

Kecewa,tentu saja. Karena besar harapanku untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku saat itu. Karena aku menaruh perasaan terpendam padanya, berharap Sasuke memanggilku karena ia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku.

Namun aku harus menelan kekecewaan, karena sejak saat itu sosoknya hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

* **Flashback Off***

Kini aku berjalanan menyusuri Taman belakang sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu kekecewaan yang kurasakan dulu. Menunggu dirinya yang tak kunjung datang. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya tidak datang menemuiku, kadang ku berfikir, apakah Sasuke sengaja mempermainkanku? Tapi mustahil rasanya, karena Sasuke yang ku kenal bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain-main dengan sebuah janji.

Yosh, sudah kuputuskan akan menunggunya di sini sampai waktunya tiba nanti. Mataku menyelidik ke arah sekitar, mencari tempat ternyaman untuk ku duduk sampai waktunya tiba nanti.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat... Tak terasa kini sudah jam 7 malam. Langit pun berubah menjadi orange, matahari yang sejak tadi bersinar terang kini bersembunyi di balik awan. Jantungku berdetak kencang, akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui alasan Sasuke tak datang waktu itu.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, karena tak sabar menanti, akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke sekolah. Aku berdiri di balik Batang pohon yang berada tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu Sasuke dan diriku 20 tahun yang lalu keluar dari sekolah.

Satu jam aku menunggu, akhirnya diriku 20 tahun yang lalu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, dengan senyum yang merekah ia berlari tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Tak sedikit ia bertubrukan dengan siswa lainnya. Aku paham betul bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu. Karena dia adalah aku di masa lalu. Yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah, "'Apakah Sasuke sudah sampai di Taman? Aku harus bergegas. Aku tak mau ia menunggu terlalu lama,"' tapi akhirnya aku benar-benar di buat kecewa olehnya.

Tak lama setelah diriku 20 tahun yang lalu keluar dari sekolah, Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya. Onyxnya menatap diriku dari kejauhan dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

Deg... jatungku berdetak kencang, mulutku menganga lebar, tak biasanya ia tersenyum seperti itu jika di depanku.

Ah... Dia mulai melangkah perlahan di belakang diriku yang berlari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Aku pun diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berjalan di tepi jalan, menyusuri jalan Raya yang terlihat sunyi dan sepi. Tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sini. Sosok diriku 20 tahun yang lalu pun sudah tak terlihat lagi. Mungkin dia sudah sampai di Taman terlebih dahulu.

Tak tok tak... suara langkahnya terdengar begitu nyaring di tengah kesunyian ini. Aku berjalan sepelan mungkin beberapa meter di belakangnya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Manik emeraldku terbuka lebar ketika Onyxnya menatap mataku lekat.

"Kau wanita yang tadi siang kan? Jangan-jangan kau seorang stalker?" matanya memicing tajam menaruh curiga padaku.

Gawat!! Sudah kuduga lama-lama dia pasti akan menyadari keberadaanku. Kau memang pantas di sebut pria jenius Saauke.

Tap tap tap... ia melangkah mendekatiku, Onyxnya masih menatap tajam emeraldku.

"Sakura,"

Lagi-lagi dia mampu membuat jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar. Apakah dia tau aku adalah Sakura di masa depan?

Tidak... Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin bukan?

Ia melipat sebelah tangannya, dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di dagu, tatapannya seolah-olah mengintimidasiku.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sakura yang ku kenal, rambut, jidat, bibir. Benar-benar mirip. Tapi bedanya kau jauh lebih tua darinya,"

Ctak... Perempatan siku tercetak di jidatku. Tua katanya!! Aku tua? Kurang ajar! Seluruh pria yang mengenalku selalu memuji aku cantik meski umurku kini 38 tahun. Tak ada satu pun pria yang mengataiku 'Tua'. Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke.

"Tarik ucapanmu Sasuke! Ck, kau memang orang yang menyebalkan! Tak tau caranya memuji wanita" ocehku kesal.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Ups... Aku sontak menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku. Ya tuhan, aku kelepasan bicara. Gawat, dia akan semakin mencurigaiku!! Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisku.

"Anoo... Itu... "

Wuuushhhh... tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyilaukan mendekat ke arahku, mataku terbelalak tak percaya ketika sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah kami.

"AWAASSS!!!" Sasuke berlari ke arahku, lalu mendorong tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga hingga aku terjatuh.

Bruuukkkkk... Crashhhh... Jantungku berdetak kencang dan hampir berhenti berdetak. Liquid bening mengalir keluar begitu saja, ketika melihat mobil itu melindas tubuh Sasuke di depan kedua mataku. Darah merah segar berhamburan di atas aspal.

"Sa... SASUKEEE!!" aku sontak beranjak diri dan menghampiri tubuhnya yang di banjiri darah, mataku membulat, dan terperangah tak percaya melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan. Tangan sebelah kirinya putus, lalu pipi dan mata sebelah kirinya pun terluka parah akibat terkena gesekan aspal.

Bruk... Aku jatuh terkulai di atas aspal... tubuhku lemas, tenaga ku hilang entah kemana sehingga kakiku tak bisa menopang berat badanku.

Aku tak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku menoleh kanan kiri, depan belakang seperti orang linglung. Berharap ada seseorang di dekat sini untuk meminta bantuan... Tapi nihil, tak ada seorang pun di sini, di tambah lagi mobil yang menabrak Sasuke tadi melarikan diri dan meninggalkan kami berdua di sini.

 _Kami-sama_... Apa yang harus ku lakukan!! Jariku pun tak sanggup sekedar memegang handphone dan menekan nomor ambulans handphone.

"Ayo, Sakura... Hiks... Kau harus menelpon ambulans... cepat!" aku bergumam dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, berusaha mensuport diri sendiri. Aku harus mengalahkan perasaan takutku sekarang, Sasuke membutuhkan pertolongan ku saat ini.

Sreettt... tiba-tiba seseorang merampas handphone ku.

"Kami butuh ambulans sekarang!!! Ada seorang pemuda korban tabrak lari dan sekarang keadaannya sangat kritis. Kami berada di dekat Osaka castle. Baiklah kami tunggu. Klik"

Pria itu berjongkok menyamai tubuhnya denganku, "Kau tak perlu khwatir... Ambulans akan segera datang. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Air mataku terus mengalir menganak sungai, sehingga tak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berdoa dalam hati. Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Tak lama setelah itu ambulans pun datang dan segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Kami berdua pun ikut ke sana. Sasuke langsung di larikan ke ruang operasi.

Aku dan pria tak ku kenal tadi menunggu di luar pintu operasi. Sejak tadi aku tak bisa diam, aku berjalan mondar-mandir seraya menunggu hasil operasi.

Sreeett... "Minumlah," ia menyodorkan sebotol aqua ke arahku.

"Ah... Terimakasih," jawabku tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang dia akan baik-baik saja Sakura, karena pemuda yang berada di dalam ruang operasi sekarang berdiri dihadapan mu,"

Deg... Sontak aku menoleh, melihat wajahnya dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker yang panjang sebatas pundak dengan poni yang menjuntai menutupi mata sebelah kirinya. Ia memakai jubah yang menutupi lengan sebelah kirinya.

"Ini aku... Sasuke, Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke di masa depan,"

"Sa... Sasuke di masa depan?? ti...tidak mungkin!" plukk... botol minuman yang kupegang tadi terlepas dari genggamanku dan jatuh membentur lantai marmer rumah sakit, aku menutup mulutku yang menganga dengan kedua tanganku.

Pluk... Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan, "sama seperti hal nya dirimu yang kembali ke masa lalu, aku pun kembali ke sini untuk mecegah terjadinya hari ini. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah di gariskan tuhan padaku," ujarnya lirih.

Hikkss... Huwaaaaa... Sreettt... Aku menjerit lalu sontak memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, hiks... ternyata ini semua karena aku. Karena aku kau seperti ini." Sasuke tak mengubris ucapanku, ia terus mengelus pundakku, berusaha menenangkan diriku yang terus menyalahkan diri sendiri atas semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku bersyukur tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu," ujarnya lembut.

Gyuuttt... Hatiku bagai teriris benda tajam ketika melihat sebelah tangannya yang sudah tidak ada. Kemudian kuarahkan tangan kananku untuk menyapu poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

Deg... Liquid bening terus mengalir semakin deras. Pandanganku terasa kosong, rasa bersalah seakan akan menggerogoti tubuhku.

"Gara-gara aku. Hiks... Ini semua gara-gara aku... Hiks... Huwaaaa," aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak peduli suaraku menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah sakit.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sakura!!! Atau aku akan marah!" bentaknya.

"Minumlah dulu tenangkan dirimu, aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah aku selamat pasca kecelakaan ini,"

Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Kami duduk bersebelahan, Sasuke mulai bercerita tentang dirinya yang frustasi berat karena kehilangan sebelah tangan dan mengalami kebutaan di mata sebelah kirinya.

Ia takut dan malu untuk sekedar bertegur sapa denganku. Dan memutuskan menghilang, lalu menjauh dariku tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengembalikan rasa percaya dirinya.

Selama 15 tahun dia mengurung diri di kamar, dan beraktifitas hanya melalui komputer. Selalu memantau keadaanku dari sana. Dan lambat laun dia baru menyadari sosok wanita yang ia selamatkan dulu adalah aku di masa depan.

Sejak saat itu dia mulai berusaha membuat ' _Time capsule_ ' kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah terjadinya kecelakaan yang dialami dirinya. Tapi sayangnya dia tiba beberapa menit setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Dan ia sadar... ternyata takdir tak bisa semudah itu di ubah. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Selama 20 tahun memendam rasa curiga padanya. Menganggap hanya aku yang terluka di sini tanpa tau apa penyebab ia tak datang pada hari itu. Andai saja waktu itu aku menoleh ke belakang, aku pasti akan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik arah menghampiri dirinya yang berjalan di belakangku.

Andai saja aku tak terbawa suasana sampai-sampai tak menghiraukan sekelilingku. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku tak akan pernah bisa memafkan diriku sendiri.

" _Daijoubu_... Ini bukan salahmu. Semua ini adalah takdir yang sudah di gariskan Kami-sama untukku," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku, "ayo kita pulang, mulai saat ini aku akan menebus semua waktu yang sudah ku buang percuma, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku. Apakah kau masih mau menerima diriku yang cacat ini, hidup berdampingan denganmu?" ia menatap mataku lekat, matanya sayu, tersirat kesedihan yang amat dalam di sana. Ia merasa dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah pria cacat yang tak pantas bersanding denganku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih terus mengalir, tidak Sasuke, kau tak pantas berfikir seperti itu, aku menyambut telapak tangannya, kugenggam erat tak akan pernah ku lepas lagi, "aku bersedia, sangat bersedia. Tak peduli dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Itu yang ingin aku katakan padamu waktu itu. Hiks,"

"Bodoh... Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu,"

Ia memelukku erat, sangat erat, meski hanya dengan sebelah tangannya, itu cukup membuat tubuhku terasa hangat. Kami-sama satu permohonanku, tolong jangan pisahkan kami lagi. Aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya. Tak akan kubiarkan dia pergi untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan pernah.

Akhirnya kami berdua kembali ke masa depan. Tempat seharusnya kami berada. Kami meninggalkan sosok Sasuke di masa lalu yang masih berjuang di meja operasi. Karena ku yakin dia bisa melewati semua ini tanpa kehadiran kami di sana. Karena Sasuke yang ku kenal adalah pria yang memiliki tekad yang kuat ,jadi dia akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Sasuke di masa depan ada bersamaku.

The End


End file.
